crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshi's Safari: Death Rally
When people think of the SNES era they usually think of A Link to the Past, Super Metriod, and Super Mario World. I'm a bit different. I think of Yoshi's Safari. I love it to death, and it's one of my favorite games of all time. Unfortunately for me I don't own a copy of the game, but I'm still able to play it on an emulator. I always look on Ebay for it, but I can never find it with the Super Scope. So, an emulator has to do. One day while hunting for the game on Ebay. I stumbled onto it for only seven dollars with the Super Scope! The item summary said it occasionally wouldn't start up, but it worked. I figured it wasn't to big of problem. I purchased it, and it arrived within a week. Once I got it, I rushed to my SNES got the Super Scope ready and inserted to cartridge. I starred in awe as the game booted up. Surprisingly, it seem to work just fine. Almost as if it was brand new. I grabbed the Super Scope, and shot at the screen to begin playing. I was beyond excited to begin. Then I got to the mode select screen, and things began to get weird. Normally there are two modes one player and two player, but this time there were three. The regular two, and a new mode called "Death Rally." I tried to start it, but no matter how much I shot at the new mode it wouldn't start. So, I decided to play one player instead. It was exactly how I remember it, and once I finished I decided to play the harder mode that is unlocked. I got to the mode select, and saw the Death Rally mode. I shot at it, and much to my surprise it started. It seemed the exact same with Peach asking Mario to save the king and prince of Jewelry Land. Until, I got to the first level, and shot the first Goomba. The Goomba let out a terrifying scream, and exploded sending guts flying everywhere. As I shot more the same thing happened to them, and every single other enemy. I progressed through the horrific level until I got to Lemmy one of the Koopalings who serve as the bosses. The fight played out as normal, but as Yoshi and Ludwig got hurt wounds appeared on their bodies. I defeated Lemmy, and he fell to the ground dead. I then knew what was happening that I was supposed to kill all of the characters, but what would happen I Yoshi died? I wasn't planing on finding out. I shot at the screen, and continued playing. The world map had become dark and stormy. I played through the first seven levels until I had killed all of the Koopalings. I eventually got to the cut scene where you save the king of Jewelry Land, but this time the king had been stabbed in the back. Mario starred at the corpse on the ground then continued down into the Dark Realm. The Dark Realm was much darker then usual. It gave off a strong essence of death. I played through the four more levels, and nearly died in all of them. My arm was beginning to hurt very badly from using the Super Scope so long, but I wasn't about to quit when I only had one more level. I shot at the level, and the Bowser face that appears was crazed looking. It had dark shining blue eyes, and insanely long teeth. I broke into a cold sweat as the level began. I paid no attention to my arm, and fought hard through the level. I got to the mini boss section without getting hit once. Even then I took very little damage. I was almostarm. I continued anyway. The battle was much harder then normal. I managed to remove his armour with half my health left. Once it fell off I was shocked to see I wasn't facing Bowser. I was facing something much worse. Giga Bowser. The fight seemed impossible. I had only a sliver of health left. Yoshi looked like he was on the verge of death. When I shot one last shot before I dropped the Super Scope in pain. It was over I had lost, but just then Giga Bowser's flesh began to melt off until he was nothing but a skull. I did it! I beat Death Rally! I sat back and began to watch the final cut scene. The prince stood before me, right next to a zombified Lemmy. My stomach sunk. Lemmy had a gun to the prince's head, and before Mario could do anything he shot him. The prince fell to the ground dead. I starred in shock, as Lemmy trained the gun on Yoshi. I shut my eyes tight. I heard a gunshot then a sharp scream. When I reopened them Yoshi was laying on the ground also dead. Mario was filled with rage. He pulled out his Super Scope, and killed Lemmy. He then began to cry, and sat next to Yoshi for a moment. He then got up, and turned towards me. The camera zoomed in on him. Then a text box appeared. The text box read, "This is your fault! You did this to him! Now I'll complete the Death Rally with one last kill!" He trained his Super Scope at me then finished, "You!" I reached for my Super Scope, but was to late then heard a gunshot. I shut my eyes to not witness myself die, but I didn't. I reopened them, and looked at the screen. The camera had zoomed out. Mario lay dead next to where Yoshi was, who was now gone. Epilogue The screen then went black. I tried to reset the game, but nothing happened. I took the game out. I suppose it didn't work after all. I took it to my garage, and smashed it with a hammer. The next day I ordered a new copy off Ebay. Once I got it I didn't put it in the SNES. I put it on my shelf where I keep my games. I never planned on playing it. I got it just to be sure I had the game I actually love to death. Written by MixMasterMudkip Category:Mario Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:English Class Failure